


Код уверенности

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2018. Бета: Сержант Морковкин, volhinskamorda





	Код уверенности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Code of Confidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773466) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



— Эй, Гиббс! — Эбби зашла в кабинет, когда все уже одевались. — Хочу напомнить…

— Я помню, Эбс, — прервал ее Гиббс, — Палмер прикроет тебя в лаборатории.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Бишоп.

— Все отлично, — сказала Эбби. — Просто вы, ребята, были так заняты этим тройным убийством, что я не успела никому сказать: я помогаю на семинаре ВМФ, учу девчонок кодить.

— О! Я читал об этом, — сказал МакГи. — Вы помогаете девчонкам поверить, что они могут научиться программировать и потом сделать карьеру в сфере точных наук. Нужны еще учителя?

Эбби улыбнулась.

— Конечно!


End file.
